A Simple Act of Kindness WIP
by createjc
Summary: After the events of Party No More, Echo Darkhorn has retreated into solitude. A monster in her mind, she feels as if nopony wants her around, due to horrible act she committed. However, one simple act of Kindness might just change her thoughts...


How long had it been? A week? Two? Maybe an entire month? Echo had no clue. She had thrown herself into exile after...after it happened. She still had nightmares. The sounds of her screaming, the taste of blood filling Echo's mouth, the a vivid ...speechlessness of Twilight when she had seen the carnage struck on the pink mare, the shock and fear that crossed her face right before she bolted from the room, leaving Echo ashamed and guilty. She had tried to kill herself numerous he times after that. Hanging, overdosing, cutting herself...all of these things failed horribly. She could never bring herself to take enough, she could never bring herself to step off the stool, she could never bring herself to cut deep enough. Echo always left herself with an inch of life left, hanging on by a thread. Needless to say, Echo gave up. She couldn't die, she decided. Fate still wanted her for something, it had portrayed that well enough. Death just wasn't an option for her, apparently. She had almost gone through with it once...but then there was a knock at the door. Twilight. She knew the voice too well. She wanted to console her, she said, make sure she was alright, she said. Echo knew better. Echo knew on the other side of that door was Twilight, with Canterlot guards ready to take her away, to wherever they brought awful, horrible ponies like her. So now, all she did was sulk. Eat, sleep, sulk, which was her average day, sometimes interrupted with a good spout of sobbing.

She never, ever went out in public in the day, hell, she almost never left her bedroom in the day. The only time anypony had a chance to get a glance of her was at night. She went out, but only into the Evergreen forest to hunt. As much as she hated her 'special talent', she had no choice but to agree to it's cravings. She stuck to larger predatory animals, which no normal pony could take out, without the use of magic. That's where Echo's curse carried a positive to it. Years of cannibalistic feedings had toned her front hooves and teeth, making her an excellent physical fighter. (Or at least, better then a normal pony.)She had yet to meet a beast who could stand a chance against her. While hunting in the forest, Echo had only run into other ponies once or twice, and hadn't killed a single other one, which she was grateful for.

At the moment, she was perched in a tree, her wings helping her get there. She was simply waiting for some bear, or maybe a smaller mammal, to come around. The cannibal heard foot steps, and she prepared herself to pounce. However, what came from the brush was not a small woodland creature, on the contrary, it was a light yellow colored pegasus, leading a group of ducks to a nearby pond. Echo relaxed herself, and stayed quiet. Leaving the tree would cause an awful amount of noise, and she was sure she would startle the mare below. She recognized her, but only from sight, as she and seen her at the party-gone-wrong that Pinkie threw for her. She tried her best to block those thoughts away. She didn't want to recall the day her life in Ponyvill went to hell. Whatever this mare was doing, it sure was taking her a while...Echo stayed perched in the treetops, waiting patiently. Suddenly, a slight creaking hit the grey pony's ears. She glanced at the branch she was on, and noticed it slowly appearing to-

Crack!

Echo fell to the ground with a thud, slamming her head hard onto the ground. Dazed for a mere moment, she heard a soft gasp. Looking up, the pony she was observing had clearly seen and heard her . The ducks she was leading scattered in multiple directions, fleeing from the sudden disturbance to the tranquil and quite environment. The two mares simply stared at each other for a few seconds. One was too shocked to say anything, the other...well...couldn't say anything. Literally. Eventually, the pale yellow pegasus fled the way she came. Echo sighed. Yet another pony was now terrified by her. Great. Picking herself up, she sulked home, under the dark cover of night.

[Author's Note: This is just a quick preview of the sequel for Party No More. I kind of plan on this having multiple chapters, which would made this my first multi-chapters fanfic. Again, just a preview for the time being, this particular chapter will be a bit more lengthy in the final product.]


End file.
